


Эйфория

by h_Ronnia



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_Ronnia/pseuds/h_Ronnia
Summary: У Бена хороший вкус.





	Эйфория

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика, невесомая отсылочка к «Американскому психопату».
> 
> Бета - [marianji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marianji/)

Она ела жареные лесные орешки, канапе с чёрной икрой, овощные тарталетки с тапенадой, телячьи рёбрышки с луком-шалотом. Бен положил руку ей на талию, прямо под глубоким V-образным вырезом, когда она всерьёз собралась попробовать и вальдорфский салат тоже. Она хмыкнула, поднимая указательный палец, и с усилием сглотнула всё, что успела напихать за щёки. Ей-богу, на миг от этого комка её шея растянулась похлеще змеиного брюха. Нить жемчуга тревожно скрипнула, но всё обошлось. Бен передёрнул плечами. Её губы лоснились от жира, но он всё равно порывисто коснулся их лёгким поцелуем.

— Ты засекала время? — её голова мягко опала ему на плечо. Платиновые, сколотые на затылке волосы пахли сандалом, инеем и топлёным салом. — Потому что теперь я буду очень стараться выиграть.

Он усадил её в лимузин и спросил на всякий случай:

— Говорят, Трамп собирался заглянуть ближе к полуночи, не пожалеешь, что ушла так рано?

Она покачала головой и соврала.

Второй раз за вечер. Первый — потому что она, кажется, всё-таки добралась до вальдорфского салата. Во всяком случае, именно его куски — яблоки и орехи — первыми вылились Бену на брюки.

— Блядь, — она испуганно взвизгнула и зажала рот обеими руками. Бен отшатнулся, сводя колени, моргнул. Тёплая мягкая кашица оплывала в его приспущенные трусы. — Прости, давай в ванную…

Лук-шалот, сморщенные кусочки мяса, комки песочного теста, припорошённые бесцветным кружевом икры. Она возила руками по ковру, тщетно пытаясь собрать всё разом, прикрыть от затравленного взгляда Бена, и снова мучительно срыгивала.

Бен перекатился через спинку дивана, по другую сторону от неё, и бессильно вытянулся на полу. Хотелось смеяться, встать, найти верные слова, но всё, что удалось сказать — это:

— Ничего, Беверли, — он прикрыл нос плечом. Помогло слабо.

— Меня зовут Бетани, — возразила она слабым, но раздражённым голосом.

Да. Она сказала своё имя, поздравляя его с получением премии Миса ван дер Роэ. Что ж, Бен тоже видел свою фотографию с церемонии на первой полосе пары изданий, видел её фотографии в журналах, которые выбрасывал, изредка разбирая почту дома. Слишком старая для начинающей модели и всё ещё ни разу не приглашена к Опре. Самое время начать всесторонне развиваться. Бен ответил, что любит женщин, предпочитающих есть чаще, чем трахаться. Он укорил себя за грубость мгновенно, просто день выдался слишком тяжёлым. Она же сказала, что есть может дольше, чем он трахает. Спорим?

Бен представился, и до того, как сбежать с вечеринки, они держались за руки. Она хватала что-то с подносов, наскоро жевала, жмурясь от удовольствия. Она хохотала до слёз, честное слово — на глазах у неё блестели слёзы, когда он пообещал научить её управлять вертолётом.

«А знаешь, я назову твоим именем свой следующий небоскрёб или торговый центр, а может… назову его Салмон? Серьёзно, детка, у меня ведь идеальные здания, на вручении премии так и сказали, хотя ты ведь в курсе? И в этом зале, по секрету, только ты и копчёный лосось идеальны. Попробуй его». Она попробовала.

Им действительно было весело, и Бен решил, что с этой девушкой он мог бы заявиться даже в «Красное колесо» и напиться так, чтоб Рикки Ли потом ещё пару недель провёл с семьёй, не заботясь о прибылях своего бара.

Бен не помнил, упал ли у него, пока они пробирались к выходу из зала, или потом, но здесь, в номере, она уже точно надрачивала его совершенно жалкий съёжившийся член. Нельзя тянуть в рот гадости.

Бен выждал пару минут и рискнул приподняться.

Она почти сидела, опершись спиной о диван и запрокинув голову. Её руки, едва ли не одной толщины с щиколотками, пересеклись на животе, больше не распирающем серебристое платье. Платье болталось на ней, как и положено ему болтаться на профессиональной манекенщице.

Бен знал, что она испытала, слишком хорошо, это чувство — опустошения и лёгкости, такого, что, кажется, можешь взлететь, чувство освобождённого желудка, чувство свободы. О да, детка, какой это кайф — выблевать всю еду, всю эту вкусную, жирную, манкую дрянь. Ему тоже захотелось…

Вода, он даже не успел переключить режим, хлестанула из душа наотмашь. Гибкий блестящий шланг извивался в руках, как кнут, и он никак не мог его перехватить удобнее, направить на штаны, на засохшую корку еды. Она, Бетани, её зовут Бетани, практически обратила его в живой памятник — липкая рвота застыла похлеще цемента и воняла яблоками. Он ненавидел вальдорфский салат.

Бен посмотрел на своё отражение, оскалился и замахнулся свободной рукой, чтобы отвесить себе оплеуху. Удар вышел слабее, но он всё равно будто оглох. Обхватил лицо теперь уже обеими руками и замер. Он чуял их. Безобразные мешки жира, милые щёёёёчки под ладонями, чуял их так же отчётливо, как мозоли на пальцах. Только вот мозоли он и впрямь выстрадал, заслужил, нажил. А от щёк избавился, избавился, избавился.

Шланг бился на полу у его ног. Бен машинально придавил его, сбивая — гадюке голову — насадку с массажным эффектом.

Разве есть на свете что-то прекраснее, чем женщина с хорошим аппетитом?

Весь воздух, что он нервно хапнул ртом, скатился в живот, раздувая его до размеров, достойных большого архитектора.

А потом Бен выдохнул и сделал то, что умел лучше всего.

Побежал.


End file.
